kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Shellshock
Overview Sheru Akuma(Shellshock)is an Ancient Turtle-like Crustaceous Reptile who's species has the ability to cause self-mutations adapting and changing ever 1000 years. He was disturbed by earths temperature changes and seismic activity and angered by humanity's arrogance and disregard for its home as well as disturbance of its slumber in the 90's. Origin April 15th 1912, The titanic sinks by a so called "Iceberg" hundreds die, people mourn. May 2th, 1933 A large creature is photographed in Loch-Ness, Nicknamed Loch-Ness Monster. July 2nd 1937, Amelia Earhart Disappears near the Howland Islands in the pacific. What do they all have in common? They were all done by the same thing, The titanic wasn't sunk by an Iceberg but by a 400 Million year old Sea Beast. It was May 17th, 1973 when the Russian Military faced Their worst nightmare. A Giant Golden Armored Beast arose from the Pacific the creature disturbed from a deep slumber by the warring nations of America and Russia during the Cold War. it Had an obvious look of rage on it face and its roar loud enough to be heard from miles away. Their weapons could not pierce it's thick Golden Tank-like armor, it's Pincers Grasped Tanks and Crushed them in seconds, It's Tail, Armed with Razor-Sharp Claws could pierce through anything and a beam of extremely hot Plasma which melted even through the toughest thickest armor. They were no match they retreated but not before using their ace card: The Nuclear Bomb. they had a plane fire the nuke down on the creature as the bomb explodes The creature, as a monster of the sea could not withstand the heat as it's golden armor begins to overheat and melt it retreats to the cold waters and back to the abyss. Little did they know they didn't kill it just sent it back to the Bermuda to hide and cool down in its underwater cave, Until recent activities such as oil spills and whaling cause disturbances in its home enraging it once more... Energy System When angered Shellshock's Patterns start to glow with rushing plasma causing its Plasma Beam to become more powerful and attacks to power up, However if he uses the Plasma beam in this state of anger it will drain all his energy and force him to use his Shell and Pincers to Conduct Lighting which it Siphons the plasma from to recharge in battle, Shellshock can also Absorb electrical attacks and use them against the opponent. Shellshock Is Extremely slow In normal terms but when avoiding potentially fatal blow he uses leftover Electricity to enhance his speed he also does this to make for quick attacks or combos. Shellshock's Golden Armor is nearly impenetrable in battle only heavy punches can dent or break his armor, he has weak spots such as his face and feet and Nuclear Attacks after prolonged exposure can melt his armor making it weaker Ranged Combat While Shellshocks's Tail Attacks have some distance it's sometimes isn't enough that's when he brings out the big guns and fires his Plasma Ray, which is a powerful stream of plasma. However if it is fired long enough it will cause an over heat which if it isn't stopped to cool down it will cause meltdown which does make his Plasma Ray deadlier but causes him to hurt himself. Grappling This is where Sheru Akuma's Pincers come in handy, he clamps onto the Opponent and uses his tail to rip at their flesh shredding and ripping 3 times before throwing them to the ground. Melee Combat Shellshock's fighting style Is like that of a Lobster, striking when there is an opening and defending when there is not, his strikes are quick and deadly using electrically enhanced speed strike or stab opponents. it is also to be noted you will never see Shellshock flee from a fight unless at the brink of death, other than that he will stand his ground. Shellshock is Deadliest in Close range Armed with Pincers, Sharp Tail-Blades, Poisonous Saliva and Nearly Impenetrable Armor it'd be advised to stay as far away from him as possible, especially when at risk where he will even use dirty tricks and cunning traps to either outsmart or overpower the opponent. Weaknesses Shellshock is an Extremely Slow Monster and this can be his undoing, he is vulnerable to ranged attacks and quick combos along a weakness to nuclear heat attacks. but his worst is when he is Going through Meltdown when this is happening his Plasma ray is more powerful but in turn he loses health moderately if not stopped he could kill himself. Trivia *There are many nicknames of Shellshock including Living Apocalypse, The Beast From Underneath, The Sea-Devil, Underwater Juggernaut, Armageddon. *He is currently located in the Bermuda Triangle *Shellshock's species is Sheru Akuma (Shell Demons) External Links *Unofficial Design Thread Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Purple Kaiju Category:Yellow Kaiju Category:Orange Kaiju Category:Green Kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Mutant